NiiSama Don't Preach
by Kaneko Aikawa
Summary: Sequel to Diamond in the Rough, IchiRuki, One-shot - Ichigo and Rukia try to convince Byakuya that their relationship is worth having. Warning: Lemony scene ahead! Also a bit of voyeurism, and swearing. Also ByaHisa


Well guys, here's the much-awaited sequel to Diamond in the Rough! I'm really glad that you guys enjoyed that story.

This is my second attempt at a humour story (the first was a Dragon Ball Z story that I think I posted on my old account years ago), and I just hope that it would much better than the first. Even if it is a romantic comedy, there will still be some drama in which I cannot help but to put in. It will be at the beginning but the rest will be mainly humourous, I promise you.

Like Diamond in the Rough, this story is a songfic based on Madonna's song, Papa Don't Preach, which was also covered by Kelly Osbourne (I'm going to use her version since I know it the best, but then again they're not much different). Since Byakuya is Rukia's brother and not her father, I decided to call it Nii-Sama Don't Preach instead.

Here's also a little bit of trivia for you guys that I had forgot to mention in the last story: the bartender in Diamond in the Rough was Shinji Hirako. I don't know why I didn't mention his name in the actual story, but you get the idea :P I figured that he would make a good bartender though. ^_^

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters associated with this story as they are owned by Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Nii-Sama Don't Preach**

It had been months since their relationship started, and Ichigo and Rukia had been seeing each other privately ever since. Not one of their friends or family knew about their relationship, and they decided to keep it that way up until now.

Every night, when she could, Rukia would sneak out of her mansion to see Ichigo several blocks away. Sometimes she would tell her brother that she was going out with her friends. Every time she did that, Byakuya would believe her and not get suspicious for even a moment that she was going out with a commoner.

As for Ichigo, he would deny it every time his father, Isshin, would ask if he was in a relationship yet. Then Isshin would whine and complain about not having grandchildren. Twitching, Ichigo would hit his father hard over the head and yell at him to shut up.

It was that night when they decided that they should come clean with their relationship and admit to people that they are in fact seeing each other. The hardest person to convince though would be Byakuya of course, since he was so sullen and cold. He would never allow Rukia to come near Ichigo at all. The orange-haired medical assistant agreed, but that would not mean that he would give up, and neither would his girlfriend.

"Just so you know, Rukia," Ichigo said, "I really hope we can convince him because I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Rukia nodded and smirked. "Don't worry, Ichigo. Nii-sama will eventually allow it one way or another. I'm not letting him break us up."

Not too long after they had decided their course of action, Rukia worked up the nerve to talk to her brother about her relationship. He was in his study, working on paper work that needed to be completed for the next day – his brows furrowed in concentration as his pen made neat strokes across the page.

_Papa I know you're going to be upset  
'Cause I was always your little girl  
But you should know by now  
I'm not a baby_

You always taught me right from wrong  
I need your help, daddy please be strong  
I may be young at heart  
But I know what I'm saying

Rukia gulped from outside her brother's office. Thoughts of Ichigo and her together flowed through her mind as she tapped her knuckles against her brother's door.

The soft knock was loud enough for Byakuya to hear. "What is it?"

That was Rukia's cue to slip through the door. "Nii-sama, forgive me for disturbing you."

"What do you want, Rukia? I'm busy," Byakuya snapped, eager to get his work finished.

Rukia let out a small sigh. "There's something I want to tell you."

"Make it quick."

She took a moment to gather her words together before she spoke. "For the past few months, I want to let you know that I have recently started seeing someone." She shut her eyes, expecting fully well for her brother to blow up at her.

Instead, he narrowed her eyes and turned to face her. "You _what_?"

Rukia opened her eyes and swallowed the large lump in her throat. "I've…started to date someone," she whispered almost inaudibly.

Her brother, however, had sharp hearing. "Who is he? Is he rich? Is he willing to take care of you?"

_The one you warned me all about_

_The one you said I could do without_

_We're in an awful mess and I don't mean maybe_

_Please…_

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and no, he's not rich…"

Byakuya interrupted her. "I won't allow it."

"Please give us a chance."

"No."

"Why won't you allow it?" Rukia's eyes showed a hint of protest, anger, and even fear.

"You're out gallivanting with a commoner," Byakuya answered in a firm tone. "You can't do that. That's not what you should be doing. Here I thought that you were out with your friends, but actually you've been lying to me all this time. I'm disappointed in you, Rukia."

Rukia's hands balled into fists. "You can't keep protecting me like this, Nii-sama! I'm 23 years old! You can't keep treating me like a baby all the time!"

_Papa don't preach_

_I'm in trouble deep_

"Enough!" Byakuya was fuming right now. "You can't see this boy anymore, and I mean it. If you're that age then you should be behaving like an adult instead of a child. Take responsibility and know your place! Now be gone. Get out of my sight! I have work to do."

Rukia's fists were ghostly white and tears brimmed in her eyes. She turned sharply and marched out of her brother's door, slamming it with full force before heading upstairs to her room.

As soon as she made it to her room, she shut her door and locked it before collapsing on her bed to let out her angry tears. Something must be done, but what? She could not stand being overprotected by her brother like this. She was in love with Ichigo and that was all she knew and believed.

_Papa don't preach  
I've been losing sleep  
But I made up my mind  
I'm keeping my baby, oh oh  
I'm gonna keep my baby, ooh_

Wiping her tears away, Rukia rolled over on her back to gaze at the ceiling. She knew that she and Ichigo would try to belong together even though they were completely different people with almost nothing in common. There must be some way to work it out…some way to prove Byakuya that they belong together. She smiled sadly and closed her eyelids, drifting off to sleep.

Even though going to sleep was easy enough, the night was still restless and long. Rukia tossed and turned - thoughts of Ichigo and what her brother had told her racing through her mind.

"_You're not to see this boy anymore, Rukia. Behave like an adult and know your place! Now be gone and get out of my sight. I have work to do."_

"_Just so you know, Rukia, I hope we can convince him because I want to be with you for the rest of my life."_

Her eyes snapped open as she rose from her bed, sweat pouring down her face and breathing shallow. She took a deep breath as she slumped back on her pillows, staring off into space for a moment.

_He says that he's gonna marry me  
And we can raise a little family  
Maybe we'll be all right  
It's a sacrifice_

Then her eyebrows furrowed with determination as she balled her hands into fists. _I've made up my mind_, she thought to herself.

_I don't care what Nii-sama does; I'm keeping my baby whether he likes it or not. Being wealthy is just not what it's cracked up to be. Ichigo is my world now; not this…this…messed up world that I was born into!_

_

* * *

_

The next morning, Rukia woke up feeling lousy after a night full of restless thoughts and nightmares. Hopefully today would be better since she was going shopping with her friends, Matsumoto Rangiku and Hinamori Momo.

Folding the covers back, she swung her legs over, rubbed her tired eyes, stood up and then walked to her closet to find something to wear. Even though she was exhausted, she could not get Ichigo out of her mind. Maybe today will get her mind off things for a while?

She chose a pair of deep blue jeans and a yellow blouse-like tee-shirt and quickly slipped them on. She stepped over to her dresser, picked up her brush and ran it through her long black hair, adding a little product for style.

At that moment, her phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?" she said in a tired voice.

"Hey." Her eyes grew wide when she heard his voice.

"I-Ichigo!" She exclaimed quietly, out of earshot of the maid who was cleaning nearby.

"How did it go with your brother?" Ichigo asked, hoping that it was a good answer but expecting a negative one at the same time.

"Not well," Rukia replied with a frown, "he told me that I shouldn't see you anymore and was pretty upset when he found out."

Ichigo sighed heavily. He knew that this would happen. "What do you suppose to do then?"

"I'm going to continue to see you, Ichigo. Fuck what he says," she grumbled. "There _will _be a way to convince him one of these days."

"Then we've got to figure something out then, if we want to make this work," Ichigo agreed.

"What do you have in mind?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know yet," Ichigo replied, looking down at a spot on the floor in a daze. "We'll think of something."

A small smile graced Rukia's lips. "Yea."

"I miss you, babe."

"Yea, me too," Rukia replied, a small blush tinted her cheeks. "I want to see you again."

"What about today?"

"I have a shopping trip with my friends," Rukia frowned.

"Oh."

Rukia smiled again. "But we can see each other this weekend. My brother is busy with business yet again. I can sneak out and we can meet somewhere."

Ichigo's face lit up and he smirked. "Sounds great! I'll be at that coffee shop downtown that you like at about 7 pm on Saturday."

Rukia beamed. "It's a date then. I love you, Ichigo."

"Love you too, Rukia," Ichigo replied, smiling more softly. "Have fun today."

"I will," She replied, "Good bye."

"Later."

They hung up the phone and Rukia sighed happily. It was great to hear his voice first thing in the morning, and she was more than determined to convince her brother to give them his blessing.

She ate a quick breakfast, brushed her teeth, grabbed her purse, and headed straight for the mall where her friends were. The chauffer had offered to give her a ride, but she refused. "It's a beautiful day and it won't be that much of a walk," she said with a smile. The chauffer allowed her to leave the grounds, opening the gate for her willingly.

As soon as she arrived at the mall, her friends were waiting for her. "Rukiaaaaa!" Matsumoto exclaimed happily as she ran towards her friend and gave her a great big bear hug.

"Hey Rangiku," Rukia said.

"Hi Rukia-chan!" Hinamori greeted, beaming and waving.

"Hi Momo!" Rukia replied, happily.

"Let's go have some fun!" Matsumoto chirped, taking Rukia's hand and dragging her into the mall. Rukia did not have time to protest as she ran off with her friend. Hinamori followed close behind, looking forward to a day with her friends.

While they walked through the clothing store, Matsumoto talked nonstop about her relationship with Hisagi Shuheii, who just happened to be a security guard for the local museum. "Oh he's so great in bed!" she praised, eyes sparkling with wonder as fantasies flowed through her mind. "He's so gentle and caring and sweet and sooooo dreamy! Not to mention he has such a firm chest and the hottest ass ever!"

Rukia nodded with a smile, not taking her mind off of Ichigo for a moment. Matsumoto's talking of her boyfriend was not making anything easier. While she was zoning out, she barely noticed her friend waving her hand frantically in front of her face.

"Earth to Rukia!"

Rukia snapped back to reality. "Hmm?"

"You're zoning out!" Matsumoto pouted. "What's going on with you?"

Rukia just stared at her without a word. How was she going to tell them about Ichigo?

"Rukiaaaa?" Matsumoto complained. "Snap out of it!" Then she took one last look at Rukia and gave out a shrill gasp. "Don't tell me you've got a man in your life!"

That woke Rukia up for sure. She smiled innocently. "What? Me? No way!"

"Yes way!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "Who is this guy?"

Hinamori was also staring at her friend as well, wanting to know what was on her friend's mind.

Rukia's eyes averted between her friends, who were anticipating her answer. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Matsumoto made a face and slowly moved her face so that it was about two inches away from Rukia's. "Now don't you lie to _me_, young lady!" she scolded with her hands on her hips as though she were a mother scolding her child. "You've got a man! It's written all over your face! What's his name? Is he cute? Does he pleasure you in bed?"

A scarlet blush tinted Rukia's face. She could not keep it in anymore. "His name is Ichigo," she mumbled, "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Hinamori's eyes widened. "Kurosaki? You mean _you_ are dating the _son_ of Dr. Kurosaki who works at the Kurosaki clinic?" She asked excitedly.

Rukia looked at her friend, puzzled. "You know him?"

"I know of him," Hinamori replied. "Everyone knows that his father has a reputation of being pretty much the only practitioner in this little town – well, except for Dr. Ryuken Ishida who works at the hospital here. No one has really seen Kurosaki-kun much at the clinic where he works at as a medical assistant, but I heard that he has bright orange hair that apparently is his original hair colour. Where did you meet him?"

"I met him at the Sereitei club downtown one night," Rukia replied. "He was a very interesting person when I had talked to him, and I found myself falling for him while we talked."

"So then what happened?" Matsumoto pressed.

"We got buzzed from our beers that we had and he took me home," Rukia trailed off.

That increased the excitement in her friends. "He what? What did he do?" They exclaimed in unison.

The blush on Rukia's cheeks darkened. Matsumoto took that as an obvious answer. "You bad girl! Come with me." She pulled Rukia out of the store and into the girl's washroom so that they could talk in private. Hinamori went with them of course.

Once they arrived in the bathroom, Matsumoto crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips in a scowl. "You're very naughty indeed," she said, not taking her eyes off of Rukia in an instant. "Bringing home guys to sleep with. Naughty, naughty." Then her facial expression changed into that of a beaming one, and she gave Rukia a big hug. "That's my girl!"

Rukia sweat dropped. She had no idea what Matsumoto was doing.

Matsumoto stopped hugging her and looked at her with a proud smile. "Our Rukia is growing up into a lady!"

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Hinamori piped in. "And you two have dated ever since?" Rukia nodded.

Hinamori and Matsumoto looked at each other wide eyed and then back at Rukia. "Um Rukia-chan," Hinamori said with a frown, "You know what your brother would say about this."

_But my friends keep telling me to give it up  
They say I'm too young, I oughtta live it up_

Rukia shrugged. "Yea I know. I already told him and he didn't like it one bit. He told me not to see him anymore, but I don't really care. After all, Ichigo and I want to be together for the rest of our lives and..."

"You're too young for that, Rukia!" Matsumoto objected. "How long has it been since you've been with this guy?"

"About…6 months?" Rukia said quietly.

Matsumoto heard her even if she was speaking timidly. "My point exactly," she said, "Rukia, listen to me. You should get to know this guy first before you actually think about that kind of commitment. You've never had a guy before in your life and you always turn guys down. Marriage isn't something that should be based on the first guy you see. You should keep your options open. Maybe this guy isn't as hot as he may look, you know what I mean?"

"She's saying that if you're not careful, it could lead to problems," Hinamori added. "Maybe he is a womanizer or a player who is probably just using you for your body."

Rukia waved off her friends' opinions. "Girls, girls. Ichigo is different from any other guy that I've known. He's gentle, sweet, loving, humourous, and respectful – all qualities that a girl like me needs. When I'm with him, I get this really positive vibe going and I feel so safe and sure of myself."

Himamori's eyes softened dreamily. "Wow, sounds like a great guy."

A small, friendly smile graced Matsumoto's face. "And you sure you want to be with him?" Rukia nodded.

Matsumoto clapped her hands. "All right! Then all we got to do is a little shopping to find some clothes for Rukia! You in, Hinamori?"

Hinamori beamed. "Always in!"

"Yay!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she, Rukia, and Hinamori left the bathroom to head back to the store.

Once there, Matsumoto kept picking out the briefest, most provocative shirts that Rukia had ever seen. When Rukia protested, Matsumoto just shoved the shirts in Rukia's hand, saying, "You're trying them on! You want your man to see all the goods that you have, don't you?" To which Rukia replied with a sweat drop and Hinamori giggled.

"I don't really want to look like a slut," Rukia trailed off but her friend just gave her look to kill, which gave the girl no other choice but to go along with her friend's suggestions.

Once she spotted a short skirt not too far away, Matsumoto beamed excitedly and picked it up to look at it. "Ooooh Rukiaaaa!" She sang and Rukia rolled her eyes to see the skirt in her hands.

"Oh man." She rolled her eyes once again but Matsumoto gave her a glare.

"This is perfect to show off those sexy legs of yours! Kurosaki-kun will just love it!"

Rolling her eyes once again, Rukia just took the skirt and they continued their search to find more clothing. At the same time as their search for Rukia's clothes, Matsumoto was squealing happily when she found the perfect clothing for hers as well and folded them over her arm. Hinamori tagged along, looking through the clothes to see which ones she liked.

When Rukia tried the clothes on, however, some were not as bad as she thought. Her favourite outfit was a thin-fabric, yellow, tee-shirt with one sleeve on one arm and the other side leaving the other shoulder bare; and a pair of dark blue denim jeans that really showed off her curves.

Matsumoto clapped with glee as she saw the clothes her friend tried on, excited by how fabulous and, in her words, "drop-dead sexy" she looked. "I can just imagine Kurosaki-kun's face!" She exclaimed excitedly as Rukia came back out wearing the clothes she wore today and the clothes that she liked draped over her arm.

They purchased their clothes and walked to the food court to get some lunch. While Rukia ate her hamburger happily, she realized that maybe this shopping trip was not a bad idea after all. After all, it was a good way to spend time with her friends even though thoughts of Ichigo flowed through her mind, but she knew that she would see him this Saturday and she was looking forward to it.

* * *

Saturday came by quite slowly, and Rukia was more than ready to sneak out of her house once again to meet Ichigo at her favourite coffee shop, Inuzuri Café. At around 6 pm, she put on the yellow shirt and jeans she bought at the mall and silently tiptoed out of her mansion, not wanting to disturb the housekeeper.

As soon as her feet hit the concrete outside of her home, she broke out into a run - a wide smile showing on her face.

It was just short of 7 o'clock that she had arrived at the coffee shop when she saw him waiting for her in front. Ichigo smiled softly as his girlfriend ran into his arms. "Hey Rukia," he said with a smile.

"Hi Ichigo," Rukia replied out of breath.

Ichigo smirked. "You ran all the way here, didn't you?"

"Well of course!" Rukia exclaimed, trying to get her breath back, "I couldn't wait to see you again."

Ichigo leaned in to kiss her and she kissed him just as passionately. With a smirk, she seductively whispered in his ear, "do you want to come back with me to my place?"

Ichigo knew what she was trying to ask of him and he tightened his arms around her in an affirmative response. "Sure." Then he frowned as a thought entered his mind. "But will your brother be there?"

Rukia made a face. "Not really. He's out on business again, but who knows when he would be back this time though. I thought that we could come back to my house and do it before he would come since we hadn't done that in so long."

Ichigo grabbed her butt firmly, still smirking. "Sounds great. We'll have our coffee and then head right over there."

Rukia beamed in reply as they walked into the coffee shop with Ichigo's arm draped over her shoulders.

They bought their drinks - Ichigo got a regular coffee while Rukia got a vanilla latte - and sat at a table close to the entrance of the café. While Rukia was blowing on her drink to cool it down, Ichigo stared at her with a smirk, taking in her curves that were outlined by her outfit.

It did not take long for Rukia to notice. "What?" She asked, averting her eyes to her boyfriend in front of her.

Ichigo gently grasped her hand within his own. "You look nice tonight," he commenting, not taking his eyes off her. "I'm guessing those clothes are new, right?"

Rukia smiled and leaned back on her chair slightly. "Yea, I got them with my friends the other day. I'm glad you liked them. In fact, my friend, Matsumoto, was pressuring me into finding "sexy" clothes so that you could get some kind of erection from them or something."

Ichigo laughed. "I don't care what you're wear, Rukia. You look sexy in any clothes you wear. Hell, even if you wore _rags_, you would look sexy in them. Clothes mean nothing to me. It's the body that covers them that matters most." He sweat dropped a little. "Uh…I mean the soul inside the body…uh…you know what I mean." He blushed as he smiled sheepishly.

Rukia chuckled as she tightened her hold on her boyfriend's hand. "Yes I do, Ichigo. You don't have to try so hard…although you look damn cute when you stumble on your words like that."

Ichigo sighed happily. Ever since they met at the club six months ago, he knew that she would make him the happiest man alive. He was lucky enough to have her because their statuses were so different. "You're the best, you know," he said while taking her hand up to his lips and kissing her soft fingers tenderly.

"No, you're the best," Rukia replied with a smirk and Ichigo chuckled.

They drank their coffees in silence, not letting go of each other's hand. Every so often, their eyes would meet in a loving stare, and Ichigo could not wait to sleep with her again. The things he would do once they go to her room! The anticipation was making him hard and turned on just thinking about it.

Once they finished, they disposed of their paper cups and exited the café hand-in-hand, talking about everything they could think of.

As soon as they arrived at Rukia's house, Ichigo could not take it anymore. He pressed his lips against his girlfriend's and guided her with his hands towards her room; Rukia returned the kiss and pressed her body against her boyfriend's, getting turned on by the second. They did not notice the housekeeper, Isane Kotetsu, watching in shock from the study.

They made it to her room and Rukia closed her door quickly, but did not care that it did not close all the way. She was too wrapped up in Ichigo's passionate kisses to notice anyway.

Ichigo immediately but gently took off her shirt and Rukia took off his. She wrapped her legs around her boyfriend's waist in anticipation. Ichigo undid her bra, pushed her on the bed and began licking her hard nipples, earning a moan in return. He stuffed a breast into his mouth and licked it vigorously while using one of his hands to undo Rukia's fly of her jeans. He pushed the tight fabric off of her with her assistance and pulled down her panties, revealing her wet pussy. He moved on to the next breast, giving it the same treatment, as he stuck his finger inside her orifice, feeling the wet juices collect onto his finger.

Rukia gasped with pleasure and ran her fingers through her boyfriend's hair. "Fuck, I want you now," she moaned impatiently. Her entire body ached with anticipation of being fucked hard.

Ichigo stopped sucking on her breast and pulled his finger out of her pussy, causing her to protest his actions. He stood up on his knees, undid his fly, and pulled his pants down, taking the boxers with them, to reveal his erect penis. Rukia almost melted as she stared at the beauty that made her boyfriend the man he was. She wanted so much to take it and close her mouth over it, tasting the excretions that came out of it.

As though he read her mind, Ichigo remained on his knees and stood up straight, raising it a little. "I know you want it, Rukia," he tempted with a smirk.

Rukia beamed, took the manhood in her hands, and started to lick the tip gently at first before gradually moving her head along the shaft. Ichigo moaned as he held a hand onto her head, begging her to continue. She did as he told her to do, increasing her speed as she sucked harder. Ichigo breathed with every movement she made along his shaft, moaning in pleasure and begging her to go harder.

Rukia continued to pump and suck as hard as she could, and she bobbed her head up and down in a repetitive, fast motion as Ichigo's tingling hand held onto her head. He knew that his orgasm was on its way, and he begged his girlfriend to suck harder. His face flushed due to the excruciating pleasure that overtook him, and he felt as though he were in heaven.

Rukia took a hold of her boyfriend's scrotum and squeezed gently before rubbing them affectionately. This action aroused Ichigo even more and eventually he could not take it anymore. Semen shot from the tip of his penis and most of it went into Rukia's mouth, but she did not care. She was used to the salty, slimy taste of the substance for she swallowed it and licked the remainder along the sides of Ichigo's penis, causing it once again to be erect just from the touch of her soft tongue against its surface.

Ichigo knew that foreplay was over, and he told Rukia to lie down on her back. He undid her jeans and took them off, along with her panties, and threw them on the floor.

Knowing fully well that her pussy and his penis were lubricated enough, he positioned himself between her spread out legs, caressing her stomach gently with one of his strong hands. Rukia smiled seductively for she was prepared for her boyfriend to penetrate her. Slowly and carefully, Ichigo pushed himself inside her, earning a deep moan in response. That was his cue to start moving inside her, slowly at first.

Rukia wrapped her legs around Ichigo's waist as he wrapped his arms around Rukia's neck, gradually increasing his speed and intensity. Rukia wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck, kissing his lips passionately, moaning and breathing in rhythm. Ichigo kissed her just as hard and slapped her gently on her ass.

"Ichigo!" She breathed, tightening her arms slightly. "Fuck me harder! Faster!"

Ichigo growled and did as what she told him, pounding into her with maximum speed and intensity. Sweat glistened from both of their bodies, and Rukia was screaming her boyfriend's name, not caring who else was in the house or even who was staring at them through her door.

"Fuck, Rukia! I'm gonna…" Ichigo growled pleasurably as he panted with every movement their bodies had. He lifted up her upper torso to get even deeper into her, still ploughing her with full intensity.

Then, he slammed himself into her, letting loose his seed which exploded from the tip of his penis. Rukia, too, mixed her juices with her boyfriend's and flopped back down onto her bed, panting intensely after a good session of sex.

Ichigo wiped any excess semen with her blankets as there were not any towels nearby and laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist tenderly. "That was the best I've had in 6 months," he complimented with a smile.

"Indeed," Rukia agreed, smiling wearily as she pulled the blankets over them and snuggled against her boyfriend's chest. "You were the best as always."

"And so were you. I love you, Rukia." Ichigo kissed the base of Rukia's neck gently.

"I love you too, Ichigo." Rukia's eyes slowly closed.

Ichigo tightened his embrace and stared lovingly at his sleeping girlfriend. She looks so much like an angel. He wanted so much to just propose to her. With his savings, he can manage to buy a decent ring for her and propose to her on the spot.

But there was the factor of Byakuya, who just might kill him if he ever found out if the young medical assistant was sleeping with his sister. Ichigo sighed. When the time is right, he is going to do whatever he can to prove to Byakuya that he is capable of being Rukia's partner for life, even if he was going to talk to him himself.

* * *

_What I need right now is some good advice, please_

_Papa don't preach_

_I'm in trouble deep_

_Papa don't preach_

_I've been losing sleep_

_But I've made up my mind,_

_I'm keeping my baby, ooh ooh_

_Gonna keep my baby, oooh_

Byakuya was sitting at his desk in his office, contemplating on what he saw in his sister's room.

The moment when he came home, Isane told him that she had seen Rukia making out with some boy she had never seen before and they were heading up to Rukia's room. Tightening his fists in frustration, Byakuya stomped over to his sister's room but stopped when he reached her partially open doorway.

What he saw brought back memories of how he and his wife, Hisana, would do the same things during their reckless youth. Hisana was raised as an orphan before he met her, but he took her in and changed her life forever. In turn, she changed his life as well. He was rebellious back in those days, not caring at all about his wealth and all what he wanted to do was live like a normal person.

They did everything together, even if those activities were sexual and rather…kinky. He loved it all because they were activities that he would do with her and he was sure that she felt the same way. They would have sex with each other once a week in a variety of forms and positions.

It was not all sex, however. He was romantic with her every moment of every day - taking her out to the most beautiful areas and surprising her with flowers on her birthday and anniversaries.

However, when she died of a brain tumour, his world shattered apart. She was everything to him - his entire life - and when she died, his life went with her. He couldn't even look his sister in the eye for a while because of how she and Hisana were so much alike.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea letting the two of them be together. After all, he wanted Rukia to be happy with what she has. There will be one condition though: he needed to find out if Ichigo will be willing to be there for his sister and make her the happiest woman in the world. To do that, he will need to have a talk with the young man.

* * *

_Daddy, daddy, if you could only see_

_Just how good he's been treating me_

_You'd give us your blessing right now_

'_Cause we are in love_

_We are in love, so please_

The next morning, Ichigo opened his eyes, yawned and stretched. He pressed his lips against Rukia's neck and smiled as he watched her sleep for a moment. He could not get over how beautiful she looked sleeping right beside him - so beautiful, that he wanted to let her sleep for a bit longer.

He kissed her one last time and got up off the bed to get dressed, but just when he was putting on his boxers and jeans, he noticed a folded-up piece of paper on her bedside table. _That's odd, _he thought to himself. _I didn't notice this on the table until just recently. Maybe it's for her or something?_

But what really got his attention was that it was addressed to him - well it was addressed as "To Boy" in fairly neat printing.

Ichigo made a face. _What the fuck? How did they know I was here? _He did not feel any pain in his head so he couldn't possibly have gotten a hangover. After all, all what they did the night before was go out for coffee.

He unfolded the note and read the message carefully:

_Please see me in my office as soon you are finished. Since I know you are not familiar with this house, here is a map showing you where it is. _

_Byakuya Kuchiki_

Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he read the message once again. Then he averted his eyes below the signed name to notice a drawn map leading from Rukia's room to the office downstairs.

The puzzled expression on his face never faded. _What does he want to see me for? Also, I thought Rukia told me that he wasn't coming back last night. Maybe he came back early or something…_

He sighed as he finished getting dressed. "Might as well go see what he wants then," he whispered almost inaudibly, feeling very nervous about meeting with his girlfriend's brother. He hoped that it wouldn't be anything bad, but he had to prepare for the worst that had yet to come.

Rukia's eyes opened slowly to meet the morning sun's rays. She sighed happily and turned around to notice her boyfriend wasn't lying beside her. Opening her eyes fully, she sat up on her bed to notice him putting his shirt on.

"Morning, hun," she greeted with a weary smile.

Ichigo adjusted his shirt accordingly and turned to face her. "Morning, angel." He walked over towards her and gave her a kiss on the lips. Then his soft smile turned into a frown as he added, "apparently your brother wants to see me."

Rukia became puzzled at this statement. "What? He came home early? How did you know he wants to see you?"

Ichigo showed her the note. "I was thinking the same thing. I noticed this note on your bedside table."

Rukia read the message quickly. "That's odd. How could this have gotten here?"

"My thoughts exactly."

Rukia's puzzled expression changed to that of disgust. "Why the _fuck_ would _he_ enter _my_ room when we were having _sex_? There's such a thing as privacy! Besides, I thought I had closed my door!"

Ichigo shrugged. "Beats me." Then he smirked. "You were too distracted by my sexiness to actually check that you closed the door."

Rukia punched her boyfriend in the shoulder, earning a whine in return. "Oh shut up," she said with a smirk. Then the smirk faded once again. "Might as well go see what he wants then."

Ichigo frowned in concern. "What about you?"

"I'll get dressed and then I'll meet you there. Will you have any trouble finding Nii-Sama's office?"

Ichigo glanced at the map again. "I can figure it out. It seems pretty straightforward to me."

Rukia smiled. "Okay, good. Good luck then, hun."

Ichigo returned her smile. "Yea, thanks. I'll need it."

They kissed one more time before Ichigo walked out of her door, leaving Rukia to get changed in her privacy.

* * *

_Papa don't preach_

_I'm in trouble deep_

_Papa don't preach_

_I've been losing sleep_

_But I've made up my mind_

_I'm keeping my baby, ooh ooh_

_I'm keeping my baby, oooh_

It did not take Ichigo long to find the office. All what he had to do was go downstairs and through a hallway around the corner.

This was the perfect opportunity to actually check out the house - with its ornate picture frames lining the walls, antique vases and figurines marking the ends of the hallways, and oriental carpeting spread out across the hardwood floors. All what Ichigo could do was be amazed by how everything was so well-kept and beautiful.

The office was the third door on his left and he stopped in front of the closed door labelled "Byakuya Kuchiki". He gulped with nervousness and his eyes narrowed with determination as he knocked softly on the door, secretly hoping that the older man would not be there so that he could go back to his girlfriend. But of course, to prove that he was worthy for Rukia, he needed to man up and face this challenging encounter head-on.

"Come in," Byakuya's voice sounded through door.

This was Ichigo's cue to enter the modern business office. It was fairly dim, save for the sun's rays poking through the draped windows. There were a couple of bookshelves standing against one of the walls, and more antique decorations topped each shelf. A framed certificate hung on the opposite wall, accompanied by pictures of Byakuya, Rukia, and a woman who looked just like Rukia. From what the bartender had told him months ago, Ichigo had assumed that the woman must be Byakuya's late wife.

Byakuya himself was working at his desk, busy filling out paper work in his neat handwriting. He did not look up even once, but he knew that Ichigo was standing there. "Sit down," he instructed nonchalantly.

Ichigo looked around the room for a chair, and when he found it, he positioned it front of Byakuya and sat down, hands folded in his lap as though he were a student talking to the principal. He swallowed his pride once again as he prepared for the worst

Byakuya finally looked up from his work, put the papers neatly to the side, took off his reading glasses, and stared at the boy in front of him for a moment.

Silence ensued the two for a few minutes until Byakuya finally spoke. "So you must be this boy that Rukia has been gallivanting with behind my back?"

"I suppose so, sir," Ichigo replied as though he were awaiting punishment.

"What is your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, and I -"

Byakuya interrupted. "What are your intentions for my sister?"

Ichigo sighed for a moment. "I love her very much. I don't want to be a bother to you or this family. All I want is to be together with her for the rest of our lives and be the best boyfriend/husband I can be to her."

Byakuya took this information in with interest. There was something about this man's answer that was sincere enough. Maybe he should continue with this interview to see what else he can come up with.

"Are you able to be with her for the rest of your life?" Byakuya questioned.

"Yes, sir. I would never leave your sister even if it kills me."

"Are you going to be faithful to her? Never cheat on her?"

"I would never do that, sir. Your sister means everything to me."

"And I've heard that you have been together with her for 6 months, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir. And I guess she -"

Byakuya interrupted. "And you're going to be adventurous with her?"

Ichigo eyed him puzzlingly. "Um, sorry?"

"Try new things during your relationship together," The older man clarified. "In any form and type, whether it would be sexual or not."

Ichigo made a face. Now that question made him quite a bit uncomfortable, but if this was to convince Byakuya that he was worthy enough to continue dating his sister, then he knew he had to be strong about this. "Yes, sir," he replied. He almost swore he could see a slight smirk on Byakuya's face appear for a second before it faded.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 23, sir. I'll be turning 24 in a month."

"What is that you do? Do you go to school? Do you work?"

It did not take Ichigo long to give a confident answer. "I work part-time for my dad at his clinic. Since my last name is Kurosaki, I am the son of Dr. Isshin Kurosaki who runs the only clinic in town."

Even for someone with a cold stature like Byakuya, he seemed impressed. "What is it that you do there?"

"I work as his apprentice."

Byakuya nodded in understanding. "And I'm assuming that this will give you the experience you need to become a doctor?"

Ichigo nodded confidently.

"Do you have some sort of Bachelor's Degree in Medical Studies?"

Ichigo thought for a moment before conjuring an answer to the question. "Well, I'm saving up to go to college to get my degree. My dad is leaving the clinic to me, so I need to do whatever I can to get the license and the medical degree that I need to run it."

"An avid businessman, very impressive," Byakuya complimented with a nod. He leaned back into his chair slightly. "Well, you are on your way anyways." Then he smirked slightly once again. "You kind of remind me of me when I was younger. I can give you that. I used to be just as rebellious as Rukia is now and Hisana, the woman that you see on the wall over there," He jerked his head towards the picture of the older version of Rukia, "wasn't exactly 100% rich either. She and I did everything together and were quite adventurous, but I don't really want to get into details about that now."

He got up from his desk and held out his hand in front of Ichigo, who just stared at it in surprise. "You have my blessing," Byakuya said proudly. "6 months may not be long, but you have shown me that you are capable of being a suitable partner for my sister. Go pick out a ring and propose to her."

Still shocked, Ichigo blinked a few times before standing up to take Byakuya's hand and shake it. "Thank you so much, sir," he said with a smile. "I promise that I will not let you or your sister down."

Byakuya patted a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "You better not. Now go."

Ichigo released his hand from the other man's grip, nodded, and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Waiting at the end of the hallway, was Rukia, leaning against the wall and staring into space.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called to get her attention.

Rukia snapped back to reality and turned towards her boyfriend, seeing a grin on his face. Her eyes widened at the expression. "What happened?"

Ichigo took her hand. "Your brother gave us his blessing. Let's go!"

Shock took over Rukia as a small gasp escaped her lips. "You don't mean… Wait! Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Come on!" Ichigo pulled her across to the front door where they exited the house and onto the street.

_Don't stop loving me, Daddy_

_I know I'm keeping my baby_

Rukia protested en route to the mall, demanding Ichigo where he was taking her and what her brother said. But of course, Ichigo just kept running and pulling her along with him, so excited about what her brother had told him. He knew that today would be the day to really give her the surprise of her life.

They arrived at the front of the mall and walked through the doors. Ichigo spun Rukia around to face him, still with a big smile on his face. Rukia stepped back a bit. "Okay mister, what the _hell_ do you think _you're _doing?"

The smile never left Ichigo's face. "I want you to browse at any of these stores because I need to run some errand or so."

This guy was really starting to piss her off. She socked him hard in the arm, causing him to yelp and grab his arm in pain. "Errand? You, mister, will tell me what's going on or else there will be _hell_ to pay!"

Ichigo waved her off but his smirk never left his face. "Okay, okay. It's a surprise. That's all what I'm going to tell you. Now you, missy, go do some shopping while I, your lucky and sexy hunk of a boyfriend, go do something. It won't take that long, I promise. Then I can take you to that spot by the river that is so important to me, okay?"

It started to make sense now. Rukia had some feeling about what is going on, but she was not put her finger on what it could possibly be.

She sighed. "Alright, and I guess we meet here?"

"Yep," Ichigo said, grinning. "At this very spot. It will only take a few minutes, and what I am doing, well, that I can't tell you because it's a surprise."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Alright then. See you soon."

They kiss each other for a second before parting ways.

_Don't stop loving me, Daddy_

_I know I'm keeping my baby_

_UGH!_

As what Ichigo had promised, it did not take long for him to do whatever it is he needed to do. When he was finished, he saw Rukia waiting for him near the front entrance of the mall and walked up to her with that big grin still plastered on his face. "Ready to go, babe?" He asked.

Rukia grinned as she took his hand. "Yep!"

They left the mall and walked hand-in-hand towards the river, close to the bridge. It was about a ten-minute walk or so, but during the time they were walking towards their designated area, they had talked about what Byakuya and Ichigo talked about. Ichigo, of course, left out certain things because he knew that they would spoil the surprise he had in mind for Rukia, and his girlfriend did not seem to mind about that fact.

As soon as they reached the area, Ichigo held Rukia in his arms as they looked out across the river. "Remember the last time we went here?" he asked.

"Yea," Rukia replied silently while she rested her head against her boyfriend's chest.

"I told you that this place meant a lot to me because it was where my mother and I used to go to," Ichigo trailed off. "After her death, I still go here to think about stuff." He distanced himself from his girlfriend so that he could look deep into her eyes. "And this is why I want to do this."

To Rukia's shock, Ichigo knelt in front of her on one knee, never taking his eyes away from her for even a moment. Keeping one of his hands in hers, he reached into his pocket with the other and pulled out a deep blue, velvet case.

He then averted his eyes to his girlfriend's once more. "Rukia, you mean everything to me and more. I know we have been together for 6 months, but that is all the time I need to find out how much I truly care about and love you. I want to protect you, honour you, be there for you, and continue loving you for the rest of my life. So will you do the honour…" He let go of her hand to open the box, revealing a gold ring topped with an elegant princess-cut diamond, "of marrying me?"

Still shocked, Rukia gasped at the ring's beauty, mesmerized by the beautiful colours bouncing off the diamond's surface. She could not believe that this was the time she had been waiting for, and most of all, could not believe that her Nii-Sama - her brother - had allowed this to happen. It was just too good to be true.

It did not take long for her shocked expression to change into a happy one. "I will," she said, happily. "Of course I will."

Ichigo grinned as he carefully took the ring out of its box and gently placed it on her finger, amazed at how beautiful it looked on her but proud that he had something much more beautiful than a diamond engagement ring. He stood up and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend - now fiancee - tightly, rejoicing in her positive response.

They kissed deeply and happily, enjoying their passion with one another. For the first time in their lives, from the moment they had met at the club to their joyous engagement by the river, they knew that their lives had turned around for the better and there will be many years to come where they will live the way they wanted to live.

* * *

Well everyone, that's a wrap! Sorry this took a long time to write…what with all the writer's block and the attempts to stay away from what I'm used to, which is drama, as much as possible. There's some drama in the story I know, but the dramatic scenes are sort of made up with the humorous scenes, if you guys know what I mean.

Thanks for putting up with me, everyone, but most of all, thank you for continuing your support because without that I would _never _be motivated to write such successful stories. I am going to work on chapter 1 of Inherited Nightmares right away and should hopefully get it up sometime this week. As for Torn in the Darkness, I need to either watch Naruto Shippuuden again or continue reading the manga up to the point where Kabuto and Orochimaru are killed so that I can get some ideas of how Ichigo is going to defeat them. So I hate to say this, but that story is going to be put on hold until I do (or I could also get some ideas in a private message). I'll think about what I will do to get the next chapters of that story up.

Until next time, folks, let me know what you think of this story! Take care!


End file.
